


Not Dead

by pacifyingtae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, The Empty Hearse, johnlock hugging, kind of emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyingtae/pseuds/pacifyingtae
Summary: Sherlock comes back after two years since his jump and decides to surprise John. John's reaction is different than Sherlock expected.





	Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that everything here happens just like in The Empty Hearse, but John's reaction to Sherlock coming back is different.

"Interesting thing, a tuxedo. Lends distinction to friends, and anonymity to waiters." Sherlock's voice rang when John looked down, his eyes slowly brewing up with tears. Here he was, his best friend, who died two years ago, standing in front of John. It was understandable that John was loss for words. A lot of emotions rose in John's chest and he didn't know which one to express first. 

Sherlock however, waited for John to talk and he expected the worst. He was glad that he chose to disguise as a waiter, it was much better than jumping out of a cake. Although, seeing John's face made him think otherwise. Sherlock tried to find a mistake in his action, making himself remember everything from the start.

Sherlock remembered, how he confidently walked into the restaurant John had reserved a table.

"Sir, may I help you?" Maître d' approached him. Sherlock took a little glance at him and instantly knew that the man was an expectant father. The man's phone beeped.

"Your wife just texted you. Possibly her contractions have started." Sherlock smiles smugly to himself, while the man runs away. He then takes few more steps and his eyes lock on John, who just took a drink from his glass of water. Suddenly Sherlock stopped walking, as his confidence decreased by the second. Hidden feeling rose from the back. Everything he felt over the years came back. He breathed in to gain his courage, when a waitress bumped into him. She apologized and walked away, while an idea popped into Sherlock's mind. He saw a man with a bowtie and smiled to himself, walking over to the side of the couple's table where he picks up the glass of water and pours it down on the man. The man cries in shock, as Sherlock speaks.

"Sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" he says while the man tries to dry himself with a napkin. "Please, let me just go to the kitchen and, er, dry that off for you." With one smooth tug, Sherlock pulls off the man's bowtie and walks away, tying the bowtie around his own neck. Then he notices another man put his glasses on a menu he was just reading. Sherlock approaches him. "Finished with that, sir? Allow me to take it for you." The man didn't pay attention while he waved Sherlock away. Sherlock picks up the menu, the glasses and walks away, putting on the glasses as he goes. At a nearby table, a woman's small handbag is open beside her. Sherlock sees that there is an eyeliner pencil on the top. He steps closer and offers her the menu he is holding while taking the one she has. "Madam, can I suggest you look at this menu? It's, er, completely identical." The woman takes the menu as Sherlock quickly picks the eyeliner pencil, drawing moustache. When Sherlock looks back at John, there is already a woman sitting opposite John. Even from the distance, he could see that John was struggling with words and nervous. Sherlock quickly picks random bottle and walks to John's table, interrupting. 

"Sir, I think you'll find this vintage exceptionally to your liking." Mary giggles while Sherlock continues to talk: "It 'as all the qualities of the old, with some of the colour of the new." John looks at Mary sitting opposite him. Sherlock doesn't stop talking, when John says: 

"No, sorry, not now, please." John's gaze is locked on his date, while she pulls a face and smiles. Sherlock panics a little, since John hasn't looked up yet, but that didn't stop him from talking.

"Like a gaze from a crowd of strangers, suddenly one is aware of staring into ze face of an old friend." Sherlock takes his glasses off.

"No, look, seriously... Could you just..." John finally looks up. His face drops, looking at Sherlock with disbelief. John couldn't believe, that the man who jumped two years ago, his best friend who didn't have a pulse, was standing in front of him and was very alive. 

 "Interesting thing, a tuxedo. Lends distinction to friends, and anonymity to waiters." Sherlock drops his French accent and carefully watches John. John looks down, his eyes brewing up with tears when he stands. Sherlock instantly knew that he did a wrong thing of pulling an act of a waitress. Mary tries to grab John's attention, but there is no use. Sherlock slowly lifted his hand, expecting John to take it, but John is looking at the table, breathing heavily. John then looks up at Sherlock and briefly lock his eyes with him. 

"John, what is it? What?" Mary asks John worried, seeing how bad John is reacting. Sherlock breathes in again, seeing that his chance to express his feeling was long gone. He speaks again, this time awkwardly: 

"Well, short version..." he hesitates while John looks up at him. "Not Dead." A lot of emotions cross John's face. Happiness, anger, pain, shock, betrayal, relief, disbelief, and love, but sadly, Sherlock didn't notice the last one. Sherlock's face drops as guilt flashes on his face. He doesn't know what he should say or do. John took a shaky breath. "John, I'm-"

"Two years" John suddenly spoke, his voice barely audible. Sherlock sighed because he knew himself it was a long time since he last seen John. He wanted to include John in his plan, Sherlock perfectly knew how it would damage his friend, but it was all Mycroft. Now looking at John's face, seeing bags under his eyes and how tired he was, his eyes still red, Sherlock knew he did the worst and he doesn't know how to apologise because words couldn't fix the damage he did over the two years. 

"Two years." John repeated his voice a little bit louder and breaking in the end. He was started to shake a little bit as he could feel tears in his eyes. Anger that John had, disappeared. He just wanted to know why. Why Sherlock didn't tell him. Why Sherlock didn't trust John enough to include him. John could slowly feel his heart breaking again but this time with different pain. 

Sherlock looked down, his panic rising. Sherlock knew that John will do something to him. He will hit him at least. Scream at him. Shout at him. But John felt whole love come back to him. He couldn't be angry at Sherlock. He is alive, standing right here. That's what John wanted, right? That's what John asked for. He asked for one more miracle. 

"Sherlock." John's voice was now soft. Mary gasped. John could feel hot tears on his face, he was shaking and he was scared, that everything that is happening right now is just a dream. He was scared that he will wake up and Sherlock will be gone. But when Sherlock's eyes locked with John's, John knew it wasn't a dream. It was all real and Sherlock was alive.

John's legs started to shake and he could feel himself falling down. His hand found it's way on his mouth, his eyes staring at Sherlock in disbelief. John just couldn't believe it. It was just a magic trick. But then he found himself in Sherlock's arms. He felt the warmth from Sherlock and he knew that Sherlock actually came back. Sherlock buried his face in John's neck, as he could feel relief and tears that were threatening to fall. John was shaking and sobbing, hugging Sherlock and never wanting to let go. Sherlock was holding John as tightly as possible. 

"You let me grieve." John whispered. "I thought you were dead." he whispered again and again, letting all the pain go. Sherlock felt tears running down, because he knew John forgave him and he was grateful, but he couldn't believe that John forgave him this easily. He felt warmth in his heart, feeling happy that he was holding John in his hands after two years of pain. 

"I'm sorry." Sherlock whispered over and over again, burying his face into John's neck and smelling his scent. Oh how he missed it. He missed everything about his blogger. 

Sherlock and John felt safe in each other's embrace and they wished for this moment to never stop. John had a small smile hidden behind his hand, but he was still crying, still shaking. Sherlock was holding John like he was the only thing keeping him alive, like John was his life. 

Both men admitted to themselves that they loved each other.

And in that moment, it was only two of them against the rest of the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at one shot so please don't judge too hard haha..


End file.
